This invention relates to beverage dispensers.
Beverage dispensers are used in a variety of environments, including restaurants, cafeterias, convenience stores, and the like. A dispenser holds a supply of beverage product, usually in a refrigerated compartment. The dispenser includes a dispensing mechanism, typically involving valves that can be controlled by an actuator, such as a lever assembly, which can be operated to dispense the beverage.
One common sort of dispenser stores a concentrate of the beverage and then mixes it with water just before or after dispensing. In another type of dispenser, the beverage itself is stored and is directly dispensed without any mixing. The latter type is considerably more simple in terms of the plumbing needed but may require more frequent resupply of beverage product.
The beverage product may be stored in a bag-in-box container. In this arrangement, the beverage product is provided in flexible plastic bag which collapses as the liquid is withdrawn, thus eliminating the need for a vent. The bag is disposed in a box, typically made of cardboard, for ease of handling. A dispenser for direct dispensing of a beverage from a bag-in-box container is described by Erb U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,077.
In an aspect, the invention features a beverage dispenser including a cabinet with a shelf assembly for support of a bulk beverage container. The container includes a mechanically operable gravity-fed piston valve that can be controllably opened and closed to dispense beverage from the container in a generally downward direction. A valve actuator is supported on the shelf assembly below the valve and is coupled to the valve. A beverage pathway lumen extends from the valve below the shelf assembly to direct beverage from the valve to a receptacle during dispensing.
In some embodiments, the beverage pathway lumen is defined by a tube, and the tube is removably attachable to the valve. The actuator may have a pivoting element extending below the valve. The pivoting element includes an upper member engaging the valve and a lower member which can be moved to actuate the valve. The actuating member may include a linearly translated push element which is translated upwardly to open the valve and is coupled to a pivoting member. The lower member may be adapted to receive the beverage receptacle; the pivoting element can be a lever-form or a living hinge. The lower member of the pivoting member can be a lift handle.
The actuator of the dispenser can include a body attached to the shelf assembly and to which the pivoting element is articulated, and the beverage pathway can extend through the body. The tube can extend through an opening in the body and can include a retaining region having a cross-section larger than the opening. The tube is preferably about 4 to about 6 inches long. The body preferably includes two pieces about the beverage pathway lumen. The tube can include vent openings; the vent openings may be in the retaining region; the vent openings may also be upwardly oriented.
In other embodiments, the shelf assembly is adapted to receive a bag-in-box container. Preferably, the shelf assembly includes a cabinet with a door disposed opposite the valve. The shelf assembly may also include a support stand, outside a refrigerated space.
In another aspect, the invention features a beverage dispenser including a cabinet for receiving a bag-in-box container and a shelf assembly at the bottom of the container for supporting the container. The container includes a gravity-fed piston valve that can be controllably opened and closed to dispense beverage from the container in a generally downward direction. A valve actuator is coupled to the valve and includes a valve body attached to the cabinet below the valve. A beverage pathway lumen extends through the valve body to direct beverage from the valve to a receptacle during dispensing.
In some embodiments, the beverage pathway is defined by a tube removably attached to the valve. The tube may extend through an opening in the body and may include a retaining region having a cross-section larger than the opening. The tube is preferably about 4 to about 6 inches long. The body preferably includes two pieces about the beverage pathway lumen. Preferably, the tube includes vent openings; the vent openings may be in the retaining region and may be upwardly oriented.
In some embodiments, the actuator has a pivoting element extending below the valve, and the pivoting member includes an upper member engaging the valve and a lower member which can be moved to actuate the valve. The lower member may be adapted to receive the beverage receptacle. The pivoting element may be a lever-form. In other embodiments, the actuating member includes a linearly translated push member which is translated upwardly to open the valve and is coupled to the pivoting member. The pivoting member may be a living hinge, and the lower member may be a lift handle.
In other embodiments, the shelf assembly includes a cabinet with a door. The shelf assembly preferably includes a support stand housing a refrigeration unit.
In another aspect, the invention features a beverage dispenser including a beverage cabinet including a shelf assembly for support of a bulk beverage container. The container includes a mechanically operable, gravity-fed piston valve that can be controllably opened and closed to dispense beverage in a generally downward direction and a valve actuator supported on the shelf assembly and coupled to the valve.
In some embodiments, the dispenser includes an access door defining a cabinet wall opposite the valve. In other embodiments, the actuator has a pivoting element extending below the valve, and the pivoting element includes an upper member engaging the valve and a lower member, such as a lift handle, which can be moved to actuate the valve. Preferably, the lower member is adapted to receive the beverage receptacle. The pivoting element may be a lever-form or a living hinge. The actuating member may include a linearly translated push element which is translated upwardly to open the valve and is coupled to the pivoting member. In other embodiments, the actuator may include a body attached to the shelf and to which the pivoting element is articulated, and a beverage pathway tube may extend through the body.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following advantages. The dispenser is convenient, easy to use, and easy to maintain. It can make practical direct dispensing of beverage without any pre or post-mixing in high use environments such as restaurants, cafeterias, conference rooms, etc. The beverage pathway lumen provides a directed flow of beverage that can essentially eliminate splashing into the dispensing body or cabinet, thus reducing clean-up effort and the possibility of unsanitary conditions in the dispenser. The venting of the flow path prevents trapping a slug of beverage in the flow path after the beverage that can essentially eliminate splashing into the dispensing body or cabinet, thus reducing clean-up effort and the possibility of unsanitary conditions in the dispenser. The venting of the flow path prevents trapping a slug of beverage in the flow path after the dispenser actuator is operated to dispense. This assures that the beverage is fresh each time the actuator is operated. The actuator body can be removeably assembled just below the container to assure accurate and easy alignment of the actuator with the valve arrangement and avoid misalignment caused by opening and closing the door during replacement of the beverage container. The actuator body can be a two piece member arranged around the beverage pathway for easy assembly, disassembly and cleaning. The pathway can be defined by a removable flow tube extending from the valve through the body and the vent openings define enlarged retaining regions that have a cross section larger than the lumen through the body so that the tube cannot accidentally fall through the body into a user receptacle.
Still further aspects, features and advantages follow.
We first briefly described the drawings.